Masakra w Columbine
thumb|left|Eric HarrisStrzelanina dokonana przez ateistę, ewolucjonistę Erica Harrisa oraz jego stronnika w 1999 roku w jednej ze szkół w Columbine w USA. Przed dokonaniem masakry Eric Harris dokonywał aktów kradzieży, wandalizmu, dyskryminował swoich rówieśników w szkole tak długo aż w ostateczności jak najwięcej z nich zamordował podczas wywołanej przez siebie masakry. Od 1998 roku, rok przed maskarą, Eric rozpoczął pisanie swojego pamiętnika w którym zawarte były jego motywacje działań i poglądy. Kilka miesięcy przed dokonaniem zamachu,'' Eric napisał w szkole wypracowanie pod tytułem "'Kultura Nazistów',, w której wyrażał zafascynowanie ideologią III Rzeszy. "'Jak pamiętacie z historii, naziści znaleźli sposób na ‘ostateczne rozwiązanie’ problemu żydowskiego – zabić ich wszystkich. Cóż, jeśli jeszcze na to nie wpadliście, ja mówię „ZABIĆ LUDZKOŚĆ”. Nikt nie powinien przetrwać''." - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa " II wojna światowa była ostatnią wojną wartą walki i ostatnim razem, kiedy życie ludzkie i mózgi ludzkie coś osiągnęły i były powodem do dumy''. " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa " '''A tak na marginesie, to wypracowanie o nazistach 'jeszcze wznieca moją miłość do zabijania. Tak jak wczesny nazistowski rząd, mój umysł jest jak gąbka, wchłania wszystko, co brzmi spoko, omija wszystko, co bezwartościowe, tak właśnie ukształtowany był nazizm i ja też się tak ukształtuję''! " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 11/8/98 " '''Uwielbiam nazistów. Tak na marginesie, nigdy nie mam kurwa dość swastyki, SS i żelaznego krzyża. Hitler z koleżkami parę razy spierdolili sprawę i kosztowało ich to wojnę, ale uwielbiam to, w co wierzyli i kim byli, co zrobili i czego chcieli. Wiem, że rząd w takiej formie nie mógł przetrwać długo, gdy pojawił się czynnik ludzki, ale i tak wyglądało to cholernie dobrze. Każda forma rządu prowadzi do upadku, coś zawsze się zjebie, no, coś tam. "'' ''- Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, '' 11/17/98 Sama strzelanina została celowo zaplanowana w dzień urodzin Adolfa Hitlera''.'' "Ojciec Klebolda(Dylan Kelebold był drugim strzelcem podczas masakry) był geologiem. Eric i Dylan byli zwolennikami idei nazistowskich. Strzelanina była celowo zaplanowana na dzień urodzin Hitlera. Klebold nosił koszulkę z napisaem: "seryjny zabójca". Zastrzelił Ishaiaha Shoelsa, ponieważ był czarny." - Newsweek, 3 Maja, 1999 rok "Na koszulce Erica był napis "dobór naturalny", na koszulce Dylana - "Gniew"." - Rocky Mountain News, 16 maja, 2000 rok Podczas mordu którego dokonał, przed przyjazdem policji, popełnił sambobójstwo oddając strzał w podniebienie. W wyniku ataku zamordowanych zostało 15 osób, 24 osoby zostały ranne. Masakra w Columbine High School była najtragiczniejszą strzelaniną szkolną w historii USA. Uważa się, iż gdyby doszło do detonacji bomb, zginęliby najprawdopodobniej wszyscy znajdujący się na stołówce, a biblioteka spadłaby na stołówkę w wyniku uszkodzeń w strukturze budynku. Liczba ofiar mogłaby przekroczyć około 500. thumb|left|Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa z widocznym "Kill Mankind - zamordować ludzkość,, " Ludzi, którzy znają tylko głupie i nieistotne fakty, powinno się rozstrzelać. Jaki z nich kurwa pożytek. SELEKCJA NATURALNA. ZABIĆ wszystkich opóźnionych w rozwoju, zjebów mózgowych, uzależnionych od narkotyków, ludzi, którzy nie łapią, jak posługiwać się pieprzoną zapalniczką. Booorze''! Ludzie wydają miliony na ratowanie życia opóźnionych w rozwoju, i po co to. Nie kupuję pieprzenia w stylu „przecież to mój syn!”, no i co kurwa z tego, on nie jest normalny, zabij go, zakończ jego cierpienie. „Ale on jest tego wart, to taka sama istota ludzka jak ja”, nie, nie taka sama, jeśli by tak było, to on sam by się zabił, bo zrozumiałby, jakim jest pieprzonym ciężarem.'' " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa Przed masakrą w Columbine, Eric Harris i jego przyjaciel nagrali wiele materiałów wizualnych, w jednym z nich nawiązują komentując zawodnika foodbolu do wyznawanych przez nich Ewolucjonizmu. "On nie zasługuje na szczęńke, jaką dała mu Ewolucja. Szukaj jego szczęki, w jego ciele jej nie będzie." " Wielkim jebanym problemem jest to, że ludzie mówią mi, co mam kurwa robić, myśleć, mówić, jak się zachowywać, i wszystko inne, zrobię co mówicie JEŚLI będę miał na to ochotę. Ale ludzie (tacy jak rodzice, gliny, kiepscy nauczyciele), którzy mi to mówią, sprawiają, że nie chcę tego kurwa robić! To dlatego moja jebana ksywka to REB!!! Nikt nie jest gówna warty, chyba, że ja powiem, że jest. Czuję się jak Bóg i chciałbym mieć wszystkich OFICJALNIE poniżej mnie. Już wiem, że jestem wyżej niż prawie wszyscy na tym jebanym Welt, w kategoriach uniwersalnej Inteligencji " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa "' Czyż Ameryka nie miała być krajem wolnych ludzi? No to czemu, skoro jestem wolny, nie mogę pozbawić głupiego pieprzonego jełopa tego, co posiada, jeśli zostawia to na przednim siedzeniu swojego pierdolonego vana na pełnym widoku na jakimś kurwa zadupiu w piątkurwakową noc10. SELEKCJA NATURALNA. Skurwiela powinno się zastrzelić. Tak samo jak wszystkich tych bogatych gówniarskich lizusów z mojej szkoły. Jebańcy myślą, że są nade mną i wszystkimi innymi, bo od urodzenia mają pełno $? Ich denk NEIN11. BTW, „przepraszam” to tylko słowo, GÓWNO dla mnie znaczy. Powinien obowiązywać powszechny test. Test ULTIMATE DOOM12, by sprawdzić, kto przetrwa, zdany tylko na swój rozum i umiejętności militarne. Wstawić wszystkich w świat Doom, żadnej władzy, żadnego azylu, żadnych z dupy wziętych wymówek. Jeśli nie potrafisz obliczyć pola trójkąta albo nie wiesz, co znaczy ‘kation’, GINIESZ! Jeśli nie potrafisz zdjąć demona piłą łańcuchową albo zabić księcia piekieł dubeltówką, giniesz! Pieprzone gówniarskie bogate kutafony cenzura, które liczą na innych albo na współczucie albo że $ poprowadzą ich przez życie, oni powinni być poddani temu wyzwaniu. Plus dzięki temu zniknęliby wszyscy grubi, opóźnieni, kalecy, głupi, tępi, ignoranccy, bezwartościowi ludzie tego świata, nikt nie jest wart tej planety tylko ja i ci, których wybiorę. Po prostu nie ma szacunku dla czegoś będącego wyżej niż twój pieprzony szef albo rodzic. Wszyscy powinni zostać wystrzeleni w kosmos, pozostać powinni tylko ci, których ja wskażę.' " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa "'' Z wyjątkiem tego kurewskiego kawałka papieru, a tak na marginesie, reguły pisowni są głupie, chyba że ja powiem inaczej, pisz jak słyszysz, tak jest kurwa najłatwiej''.' ''" - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, "' Na lesbijki miło się patrzy, jeśli są seksowne, ale i tak to nie jest człowiek, to jest pieprzona choroba. Widziałeś kiedyś byki albo koguty próbujące ruchać się wzajemnie? Nie, nie sądzę. Kobiety, zawsze będziecie poniżej mężczyzn. Tak to stworzyła natura, mężczyźni prawie zawsze odpierdalają niebezpieczne rzeczy, a kobiety stoją z tyłu. To są wasze zwierzęce instynkty, pogódźcie się z tym albo popełnijcie samobójstwo, tylko zróbcie to szybko. Na razie to tyle.' " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, ''5/20/98 " '''Zawsze się nam powtarza, że nie powinniśmy być rasistami. Czemu nie? Czarni SĄ inni, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie. Po prostu tak jest. Zaczęli na samym dnie, więc dlaczego tam ich nie trzymać. Wieki zajęło im przekonanie nas, że są nam równi, ale wciąż używają koloru skóry jako wymówki albo nas dyskryminują, bo jesteśmy biali. Kurwa, zabierzcie swoje czarne dupska z powrotem do Afjebanejryki, czyli tam, skąd przyszliście. My was tu sprowadziliśmy i my was stąd zabierzemy. Ameryka=Biali. " - Pamiętknik Erica Harrisa, ''5/20/98 " Jebać litość, jebać sprawiedliwość, jebać moralność, jebać cywilizowane, jebać zasady, jebać prawa. UMRZYJCIE, stworzone przez człowieka słowa. Ludzie myślą, że słowa są w stanie odnieść się do wszystkiego, kiedy nie odnoszą się/nie mają takiej mocy. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Czyste Dobro albo Czyste Zło, wszystko zależy od obserwatora. Wszystko to po prostu natura, chemia i matematyka, pogódźcie się z tym. " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 6/12/98 " „Moralność” to tylko słowo, i kropka. Myślę, że jesteśmy niczym więcej, niż marnotrawcami zasobów natury, i powinno się nas wszystkich wytępić. A skoro jako ludzie mamy możliwość wyboru… A ja jestem człowiekiem… Myślę, że moim wyborem będzie zabić i zniszczyć tyle, na ile pozwoli mi natura. Więc przyjmij to na klatę, pierdol się i żryj napalm + ołów! HA! Tylko natura jest w stanie mnie powstrzymać. Wiem, że mogę zostać zastrzelony po zabiciu tylko jednej osoby, ale zgadnijcie kurwa CO! Wybieram zabić tylko tę jedną osobę, więc darujcie sobie! To MOJA wina! Nie moich rodziców, nie braci, nie przyjaciół, nie ulubionych zespołów, nie gier komputerowych, nie mediów. MOJA! Zamknijcie się, kurwa! " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 7/29/98 " Kiedy wreszcie zacznę zabijać, pamiętajcie o tym, że w szkole jest jakieś max 100 osób, których nie chcę zabić, reszta MUSI KURWA UMRZEĆ! Jeśli cię nie lubiłem, albo jeśli mnie wkurwiłeś, a mimo to przeżyłeś atak, uważaj się za cholernie szczęśliwego CZARNUCHA. Niektórych martwych będzie w pewnym sensie szkoda, jak na przykład martwych seksownych lasek, które były sukami, one mogłyby jeszcze nadać się do dobrego pierdolenia. Och, mówi się kurwa trudno. " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 10/23/98 " ' Spójrzmy, jakie wielkie kłamstwa powiedziałem, „ta, przestałem palić”, „bo nie chcę tego robić, nie dlatego, że nie chcę zostać przyłapany”, „nie, nie robię więcej bomb”, „nie, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił” i oczywiście niezliczona ilość innych, i tak, wiem, nienawidzę kłamców, a sam nim jestem, no kurwa trudno. To w porządku, mogę być hipokrytą, ale nie może nim być nikt inny, a to dlatego, że stoję wyżej od was, ludzie, niezależnie od tego, co powiecie, jeśli nie zgodzicie się ze mną, zastrzelę was.' " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 11/1/98 " I jestem też rasistowskim skurwysynem, jebać czarnuchów i ciapatych i żółtków, no chyba że są spoko, ale czasem są tak kurewsko upośledzeni, że zasługują na to, by się na nich wyżywać. Niektórzy ludzie sposobem, w jaki żyją, jakby błagali, żeby ich zastrzelić. A jebane białasy niczym się nie różnią. " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, '' 11/1/98'' " Nazizm byłby kurwa świetny, gdyby nie nasz indywidualizm i instynkty naturalne, które każą zadawać pytania. Wiecie co, może po prostu potrzebuję rżnięcia. Może to by cokolwiek kurwa zmieniło. To inna sprawa, jestem jebanym psem na baby. Fantazjuję o wzięciu kogoś i pieprzeniu brutalnie i mocno. Kogoś jak'' ''cenzura, biorę ją na ręce, zanoszę do mojego pokoju, zdzieram z niej koszulkę i spodnie, liżę jej cipkę i ostro ją rżnę. Uwielbiam ciało… Weisses Fleisch! Dein Weisses Fleisch erregt mich so, Ich bin doch nur ein Gigolo! „Weisses Fleisch” – idealna piosenka dla mnie. Chcę wziąć kilka różnych dziewczyn z w-fu, cenzura albo którąkolwiek, zabrać do jakiegoś pokoju, ściągnąć im majtki i ostro zerżnąć. Uwielbiam ciało, smukłe nogi, wielkie piersi, niewinne ciało bez skazy, oczy, włosy, czarne, blond, białe, brązowe, ach, po prostu chce mi się jebać! Nazwij to nastoletnimi hormonami albo nazwij mnie szalonym pieprzonym rasistowskim gwałcicielem… Es ist mir egal. Po prostu chcę być otoczony kobiecym ciałem, jak na przykład cenzura, którą tak cholernie pragnąłem zerżnąć, praktycznie leciała mi ślina, kiedy miała na sobie te krótkie spodenki w pracy… Od razu mi stanął. Nie mogłem przestać się gapić. Albo cenzura z w-fu, albo którakolwiek z wf-u, chcę je obezwładnić i zanurzyć się w nich. Mmmm, nawet teraz czuję smak słodkiego ciała… Słonawy pot, zwierzęce ruchy… Icccchhh… Lieeeebe… Fleiscccchhh. Kogo mógłbym najpierw zwabić do mojego pokoju? Mógłbym zwalić je z nóg, powiedzieć to, co chcą usłyszeć, być milutki i słodki, a potem zerżnąć jak zwierzę, poczuć od środka, jak to powiedział Reznor. " - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 11/17/98 " Po prostu uwielbiam Hobbesa i Nietzsche. Cóż, jutro zamówię jeszcze 9 dziesięciostrzałowych magazynków do mojego karabinka. Za miesiąc będę kurewsko dobrze wyposażony. Najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką musimy się teraz zająć, są bomby zegarowe na stołówkę i jak je wnieść i zostawić tak, by nie wywęszyły ich jakieś pieprzone Żydy. Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś napisze o mnie książkę. Ogrom tu symbolizmu, podwójnych znaczeń, pozory vs rzeczywistość. Jeśli książka ma powstać, lepiej, żeby była kurewsko dobra. "'' '' - Pamiętnik Erica Harrisa, 12/17/98 Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ewolucjonizm Kategoria:Ateizm Kategoria:Rasizm